


【FGO】She is my sin（摩根X立香♀/雷文）肉部分

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 注意避雷，别太当真





	【FGO】She is my sin（摩根X立香♀/雷文）肉部分

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷，别太当真

    
立香觉得作为女人最大的悲哀就是，男人总是可以通过最原始的方法占有她们。

  “你不觉得你说话自相矛盾吗？”摩根伸出一根手指搔刮着她的下巴，目光在她嘴唇上逗留了一会，“既然你之前口口声声说自己和他们毫无关系，现在又为什么抬出这两人来震慑我呢？如果你心里没有半点念想，此时应该想不到让他们来救你啊。”

  立香被问得哑口无言，她得承认摩根说的有道理，亚瑟和莫德雷德对她来说都是意义非凡的人，就算换个时空遇见他们，她也不可能把他们当成陌路人一样对待，怎么可能做到？更何况即使在这里，他们对她也是极好的，在卡美洛逗留的这段时间，立香内心都隐隐当成是拯救世界之余的短暂假期，撇开御主和从者这一身份和他们交流，其实感觉还挺不错的，毫无压力，再说她确实太久没放松过了。

  可是老天就是见不得她好受，偏要制造掉苦难让她遭罪，所以自己现在被迫躺在这里，就像案板上的鱼一样任人为所欲为。

  “我在这不认识除了他俩之外的其他人，行了吧！“立香真是急了，摩根一只手在她光滑的大腿上摸来摸去，摸得她浑身颤抖，“我绝对无心跟他们中的任何一个有更进一步的亲密关系，我发誓！所以你的担心根本是多余的！”

  摩根还是笑，俊美的男性面容还残留着妖异的错觉，“你觉得我在担心什么？难道是担心你会抢走他们吗？”

  “让我走，我就当什么都没发生过，你做这种事根本毫无意义。”

  摩根的回答是直接分开她的双腿跻身进去，双臂撑在她身侧，用他碧波荡漾的绿眼睛自上而下的俯视她，就像进食前玩弄猎物的猫科动物一样傲慢又从容，立香被笼罩在他投下的阴影里，紧张得呼吸都放轻了。

  “这世上有很多事是要先做出来，才会知道它的意义所在……”他说着俯下身，立香以为他想吻自己，下意识地别过脑袋，但摩根只是把嘴唇在她颈侧磨蹭着，传递来暧昧的痒意，“首先，你的身份让我很奇怪。”他抚摸着她温暖的身体，立香身量娇小，摸上去的触感让人想到皮毛细腻的幼猫，摸久了就爱不释手，让人想更粗暴的蹂躏她。

  所以摩根话说到一半硬生生改了话题，他很直接地品评道：“你摸起来很柔滑，要是再有点肉就更好了，看这样子，你一定是使用价值大于观赏价值，不过很可惜，有时候一些男人不懂这点，他们做爱跟打仗似的，就知道往里面插，那种货色不配享受女人的身体。”

  他的指尖顺着大腿往上游走，划过立香双腿间隐秘闭合的肉缝，轻轻拨开一点触碰到了敏感的嫩肉，咬着她的耳朵问：“你肯定经不起那么粗暴的性爱，是不是？”

  被人扒光了像个货品一样评价，就跟她是个供人把玩的性奴似的，立香脸颊有点泛红，一半是羞的，更多是气的。

  “你讲话真下流，我劝你住手。”

  “你也没有你伪装得那么客气嘛……”摩根收回手拍了拍她的脸颊，“你的身体挺吸引人，我都快忘了，还是接着说刚才的吧，我一直以为你是亚瑟外出时在哪个湖中遇到的宁芙，可一接触便发现你是正常人，既然你不是女巫之类的人物，为什么身上又带着很古怪的魔术气息，尤其是这个，”他抓起她带着令咒的右手，“这是个咒语的符文吧？”

  立香不回答她，冷冷地看着她，但她颧骨还带着一抹生动的红晕，配上这强装镇静的冰冷眼神，除了诱惑之外再没有其他威慑力，摩根又怎么可能忌惮她？

  他端详着她的手，“我能感应到，这个咒术是维系你和某些事物的关联，但我找不到源头，那就证明和你所维系着的那些事物远在天边，无法抵达你，你为什么会出现在这里，之前我看到梅林偷偷摸摸地跟你一起谈论着什么，他可不是个喜欢多管闲事的善人，你想让他帮你做什么？”

  “这跟你毫无关系，”立香咬了一下牙，“亚瑟说的对，你确实心术不正，所以才总用同样的目光去看待别人，认为别人跟你一样居心叵测，你简直——”

  不等她说完，摩根就一把捏住了她的脸用力咬上她的嘴唇，立香疼得直抽气，摩根舔了舔她的唇瓣，目光中有些兴奋，难道在床上提起亚瑟会让她兴奋？立香感叹摩根对自己弟弟的兴趣真是够扭曲的。

  他饶有兴趣地问：“放眼整个不列颠，很少有人敢对亚瑟直呼其名，可是你叫起他的名字却熟稔得很，他私下里也允许你这么叫他吗？”

  亚瑟的确允许，立香在迦勒底的时候对叫亚瑟名字已经叫习惯了，只有跟他开玩笑时才叫他国王陛下，每次这样称呼他时亚瑟都会露出无奈的笑容，所以即使来到卡美洛，立香也很难改口，好在亚瑟根本不介意，可能因为他没有把她当成自己的臣民来看待，在他眼里，她是个不知来自何处的旅人，也像是一道为他准备的谜题。

  可这时候该怎么回答摩根？立香真是争分夺秒想要做点什么阻止他接下来的举动，摩根看着她慌张思索的样子反而好整以暇地帮她理顺头发，“回答问题前一直在犹豫不决，这就是说谎的表现。”他恶劣地指出了这一点。

  立香正想着那又如何，我跟你有什么好讲的，就见摩根伸出手臂，嘴唇动了动似乎是念了一句她听不懂的咒语，空气出现微微的波动，一条蛇居然凭空幻化成形出现在他手臂上。

  虽然不明白他想用这条蛇做什么，但立香的心却陡然一沉。

  “不怕蛇啊？很好，”那条黑色的蛇盘缠在摩根手臂上吐着艳红的信子，配合着他赤裸又优美的躯体总有种淫邪的味道，摩根浑不在意地用手指拂过蛇的鳞片，“很多贵族小姐光是看见蛇都要吓昏过去了。”

  立香保持着受制于人时的沉默态度，反正无论骂人还是求饶都没用，但摩根把这条蛇放在她赤裸的身体上时她还是被冷血动物的体温刺激得打抖，蛇从她的腰侧滑过腹部一路向上，不知是不是刻意地用鳞片磨蹭她挺立的乳尖，最后它张开嘴巴露出一对尖牙，咬在了她脖颈上，针扎似的痛感传递过来，立香没吭声，不过很快它也就松口了。

  摩根笑而不语地摸着她的脸，欣赏着这奇妙的情景。

  立香不认为摩根是想要这条蛇咬死她，蛇毒这玩意如果发作起来，要不了三分钟她就一命呜呼了，还会死相凄惨，但眼下她并没有感觉到什么的不适，只是脖颈被咬的伤口有血流下，她无措地抿起嘴巴，吞咽了一口来掩饰自己的无能为力，一双蓝色的大眼睛眨得很快。

  “放心吧，宝贝，这只是我用魔法变幻出来的小宠物，幻形蛇是无毒的，但具有其他的作用，那就是鉴别你说的是否是真话……”摩根用指尖碰了碰立香被蛇牙咬出来的伤口，把沾了血迹的手指放进嘴巴里做了个色情的吮吸动作，“所以需要你的血，我们开始吧。”

  那条蛇得到了主人的暗示，一路下滑，在她大腿上缠绕了一圈之后，居然用蛇尾碰了碰她双腿间闭合的穴口，然后毫不犹豫地探入进去，冰凉的鳞片一寸寸摩擦过温热细嫩的内壁，又痒又刺，这条蛇还算是纤细的那种，蛇尾至少比不上男性勃起的性器官那么粗大，所以可以畅通无阻地埋进她的幽窄的甬道里胡作非为，立香张开嘴巴倒吸了一口冷气，感受那一截光滑柔软的柱体在她体内蹭动，她生怕蛇就这么长驱直入到身体的尽头，那样她真的会死的……

  立香满脑子都是恐怖又淫荡的猜想，直到蛇用吐露的信子轻若无物地触上前端小巧的阴蒂，她才猝不及防地叫出声来。

  “住手，住手……”立香声音里尽是慌乱的破碎感，却连并拢双腿都做不到，她恐惧地望向摩根，眼睛一片润湿的蓝，这招对真正的男人好用，至少她的从者们全都很吃这套，但摩根却免疫，只想变本加厉让她哭出来。

  “你的反应真可爱，”他问，“你有在他们面前展露过这么诱人的一面吗？我那亲爱的弟弟，还有儿子。”

  立香拼命摇头否定，她不怎么怕蛇，但并不代表她不怕它钻进自己身体里，非人的异物正潜藏在她最脆弱私密的地方，她甚至能感觉到冷汗正从背后渗出。

  “没有吗？”摩根反问，“告诉我，他们两个中，谁碰过你？”

  “没有，谁也没有……”发觉蛇的尾端更深地挤进甬道内，并且模仿着抽插的动作在花径内蠕动着，尖尖的尾端瘙痒一般刮蹭着深处，带来让人发抖的快感，立香吓得失去了声音，眼中只剩下恐慌和情欲，而摩根一看她骤变的脸色，便讥讽地笑了一声：

   “看来你没说真话，狡猾的小鸽子，”他用一只手随意地揉弄着立香的乳肉，用指甲轻轻地搔着嫣红的乳尖，“我已经跟你说过这条蛇，这种魔法，可以鉴别你是否诚实，现在还不是最难受的，你要是继续说谎，它就会一直往里钻，直到挤进你最脆弱的内腔，疼痛过头的性爱可就不好玩，你也不想这样吧？”

  让这个魔鬼下地狱去吧，这世上怎么会有这么淫邪又残忍的手段？立香呼吸急促，快要落下泪来，她太过无助，甚至迫切地渴望能有个人来救救她。

  她想起了美狄亚，想起来了赛米拉米斯，想起了一切她拥有的美艳绝伦的魔女servant，不作战的日常生活里，立香总能从她们身上看到温柔又富有人性的一面，她做御主的时间太长了，已经忘记了魔女是多么可怕了，她的魔女们神通广大，但此时她们没一个能赶过来救她的，就算她们在另一边得知了御主的处境，也只能在幻想中惩罚摩根然后原地气疯。

  “回答我，”摩根又一次发问了，“他们两个中谁享用过你的身体？”

  蛇身上细密的鳞片在退出时会微微外张，残忍地碾磨过敏感的内壁，随着小幅度的反复抽插，立香听到了一点湿滑的声音，她终于彻底绝望，“莫德雷德，”她难堪地闭上了眼睛，“只有他，没有亚瑟……”

  “这让我有点失望，”摩根坦言，面露惋惜，“不能跟我亲爱的弟弟进入同一具身体真让人遗憾，看来我那小儿子下手倒挺快，是什么时候的事？”

  立香的身体被可怕的快感的笼罩，但羞耻心在鞭打她的神经，可她发现，如果自己稍有怠慢，那条蛇便在摩根的授意下扭动起身体让她不得安宁，她只能用带着呻吟的颤声回答：“他……他上了我很多次，我都……我都记不清楚有多少次了……”

  她真不想回答这个问题，难道在这种状况下跟摩根解释起自己御主的身份和从者们的事情吗？她心中仍有一丝警惕，不敢对摩根吐露所有实话，天知道她能干出什么事来，光是只回答她问的问题就够自己受的了。

  人在说谎的时候是很清楚自己在说假话的，除非她能自己把自己骗倒，否则就骗不过摩根，只能说谢天谢地摩根对她迦勒底御主的身份一无所知。

  摩根温柔地帮她擦掉额角的薄汗，虚伪，立香在心里痛诉，他又问道：“亚瑟知道你和莫德雷德的事吗？”

  “他不知道……”她说话时快哭了，但这是真话。

  “我猜他也不知道，他对于这种事总是很迟钝，而且还喜欢自欺欺人，”说起弟弟的名字，摩根毫无同情心地感叹，“可怜的亚瑟，他要是知道该有多伤心，他总是这么遇人不淑，但这次不能怪我们的王，不得不说，你长了一张很具有欺骗性的脸，像个纯洁的小处女一样惹人爱，也很吸引男人保护你，他呢，是很少去怀疑女人的，除了我。”

  “除了我……”摩根轻声重复，“他对我严防死守，每当我出现，他都不敢轻易移开视线，他了解我，就像我也了解他，可尽管如此，他仍然在我这里功亏一篑，这就是我可怜又惹人爱的弟弟，我该同情他的一切，可我做不到，他这种人，天生就想让人毁掉他，而我会收好他所有零落的残骸……”

  立香看到一丝异样的柔情在那双血脉相承的绿眸里荡漾开来，一往情深，执拗扭曲，却又那么的自我陶醉，正如立香从前猜测的那样，摩根一定以一种世人难以理解的方式深爱着亚瑟，对这个血亲有着病态的迷恋，但她也深知亚瑟的性格和原则，以及很多横亘在他们之间的东西，那本来是应该令人悲伤的，或者说望而却步的，但摩根勒菲却不然，她对于自己亲手制作出的这段关系感到享受，包括这其中一切赤裸的真相和残忍的拷问。

  就像穷极所有燃烧过的火焰，最后留下一地温暖的灰烬。

  立香想对摩根说，你不该冲我来，我和他结缘是后世的事。但转念一想，摩根不是也没放过桂妮薇尔吗？别说是王后了，传说中更是记载摩根勒菲时常制造各种超自然的困境来考验亚瑟的骑士们，这个人总归要对亚瑟的所有物做点什么，让亚瑟在说起她的名字时会骤然沉下眼神，所以跟摩根并没什么道理可讲。

  “别走神，小鸽子，”摩根忽然捏住她的下巴，立香惶然地望向他的眼睛，“我还没问完呢，还有其他男人碰过你吗？在你来到这里之前。”

  “很多，”立香咬着嘴唇，“还有很多男人，我的servant，他们也上过我……”

  显然摩根没有完全理解这个servant所具有的意义，还以为只是一般的仆从，“你看着纯洁得像个处子，原来还要一群男人来侍奉你，我真要怀疑，假如你成了亚瑟的王后，日理万机的陛下是否真的能及时满足你。”

  立香的全部注意力都放在感知那条蛇的身上，也许是因为她很老实，那条冷血生物也放缓了动作，只是轻柔地蠕动着身躯，用尾巴的尖端戳刺她的敏感点，可即便如此，那不上不下的麻痒仍然让她难以忍受。

  摩根像是想到了什么愉快地笑出了声，“不过也没关系，我想我那儿子会很乐意接手他父王未完成的责任，毕竟帮君主排忧解难是骑士的责任……他是奸情中诞生的产物，对于这档子事嗅觉敏锐，如果换成他自己做主角，大抵还是很难让人抓住他的把柄的。”

  立香猛然间发现，其实血亲之间还是有相似之处的，无论是外貌还是那神经质的性格，她想起了第一次带莫德雷德前往特异点进行扫尾工作时那个和他补魔的山洞，莫德雷德也是一边肏干她的身体一边不断提起亚瑟的名字，但莫德雷德是出于愤怒和嫉妒的感情驱使，想要击碎自己父亲在御主心目中的完美形象，摩根就不一样了，他是真的恨不得亚瑟此刻能在这里参与进来，即使他不在，他也要做出这种假想。

  这个时候想起亚瑟真的太罪恶了，但立香又无法把他从自己的脑海中推出去，她一边渴望着亚瑟能来救她，一边又忍不住地想象他会是何种反应，而摩根就像看穿她的心思一样，问出了那个罪恶的问题。

  “不！”她惊叫，“我从来没这么想过，亚瑟他……我从来没有想过……”

  蛇尾缓缓地退了出去，立香惊魂未定地想着自己兴许是逃过了一劫，又或者是摩根玩腻了这个把戏，但下一秒她就失声尖叫起来，冰凉濡湿的蛇尾退到穴口外，在甬道像花瓣一样缓缓闭合之后又狠狠地插入进去，鳞片残忍的碾磨过柔软的嫩肉，不顾甬道因为过度刺激的痉挛一直埋进了最深处，尾端在尽头娇嫩敏感的环状口耐心地戳刺着，很快就挤进了那个脆弱的器官轻轻地抽插，立香被热辣的快感鞭打着神经，又苦无无力的身体不能做出反应，只能瘫软着任由入侵者为所欲为，她胡乱的叫喊呻吟，连自己流泪了都不知道，而摩根摸着她哭得湿漉漉的小脸，眼中的讽刺不言而喻。

  “再回答一遍吧，亲爱的，要诚实。”他配合蛇身的律动揉按着她的小腹，立香在这一挤压的动作中被侵犯着达到了高潮，透明又淫靡的爱液顺着花径流出，把黑亮的蛇身也沾染得水淋淋的，淫荡得让人移不开眼。

  理智被蒸发殆尽，立香的眼泪流了下来，“我，我喜欢亚瑟…..”她哭着，用可怜的腔调说，“我也想要……要他上我。”

  “你想要他操你吗？”

  悖德和羞耻都在本能控制下被推之脑后，立香再次妥协了，“是的，我想……”

  话一出口，她仿佛已经看到了亚瑟失望又震惊的眼神，无声地谴责着她的不贞和淫乱（事实上并不会），可不知是不是被摩根给感染了，自己内心居然又隐隐升腾起一丝微弱且异样的兴奋，让她无地自容。

  那条黑蛇终于是离开了她的身体，像一团雾一样消散在空气中，摩根躺在她身侧一下下抚摸她高潮后的身体，“这很奇特，你是对我们家族的血统感兴趣吗？”他问。

  并不是，倒不如说现在有点害怕你们家族的人了，立香疲惫又呆滞地放空着自己，她猜想也许摩根发现亚瑟跟她没有发生过关系，所以也就对占有她这件事失去了兴趣，也许这一切很快就要结束了……

  见她不回答，摩根自顾自地说下去，“不过还不是全部，亲爱的，我还有个儿子，高文，是亚瑟最喜爱的外甥，长得和他也有几分相似，你见过他没有？”

  其实是见过寥寥几面的，毕竟同在一座城池之中，但从来没说过话，高文确实也是一众优秀骑士中的佼佼者了，立香吃力地拼命摇头，她表达的是双重否定——我没见过，也没兴趣。

  摩根在她湿黏的大腿上掐了一把，惹得立香浑身颤抖，“是吗？我很乐意帮你一把，就这么门户大开的送到他床上去，你猜那会不会很有趣？”

  恐惧又一次无声地攥住了立香的心脏，她过了很久才开口，声音很弱气：“你为什么要这样对待自己的孩子……”

  “难道我是在害他吗？你是有害的吗？”摩根很擅长避重就轻岔话题，并且很享受她的不安，“忠诚于欲望不是什么可耻的事，会犯错的那些人，往往都是极力否定自身欲望的人，因为不能好好正视，所以才容易走歪路。”

  “别这样，请你不要，放过我吧，”立香已经是低声下气地在哀求了，“也别为难你无辜的儿子了……”

  摩根终于被她逗乐了，他笑起来实在是迷人，可当他带着这样迷人的笑脸压上立香的身体时，她却受用不来这副美貌的面孔，除了想逃还是想逃。

  “不和你开玩笑了，你真是吓坏了，”摩根亲了亲她湿润的眼角，“现在还是换我来享受一下吧，否则真是太可惜了。”

  他托起她一条腿拉高，硬挺的性器也抵上了穴口，那里刚被蛇尾开拓过，又湿又软，摩根挺动腰身就能轻易进入，立香的身体还在高潮的余韵之中敏感得不行，被更加粗大的性器真刀实枪地插进来填满顿时就叫出了声，摩根插得很深，双手掐着她虚软的腰肢，刚一进入湿热的内壁立刻就吮紧了入侵者，配合着立香呜呜咽咽的声音，摩根不管不顾地狠狠肏干了几下才稍作停顿调整呼吸，“你可真好，假如操你的人是亚瑟，他保准也喜欢。”他这样说着，开始大开大合地进出她的身体。

  不要再提他的名字了——立香的思维绷断了，摩根这具男性的身体力气也极大，摆弄她跟摆弄布娃娃似的轻松，握着她的腰按在自己胯下，毫不留情的插进抽出，把立香干得有出的气没进的气，嘴里胡乱说着什么，从喉咙里发出含混不清的声音，她的甬道因为剧烈的快感而止不住的痉挛着，一下接一下绞紧摩根的性器，又被残忍的破开插入到深处，顶端触碰到了深处还未来得及完全闭合的柔嫩环口蹂躏着，过于甘美的快意刺激得立香头皮发麻，嘴里除了发出既像受刑又无比欢愉的淫乱叫声就再说不出其他话了。

  今日之事对于立香来说绝对是平生头一遭，在以往所有肌肤相亲的结合当中，都是建立在补魔和相互信任的前提上，说到底，他们全是她的从者，而她是御主，实际上立香从来没有以一个女人的身份去和一个陌生男人做爱，更没想到带来的刺激会如此之大。

  最先察觉到门外动静停下来的是摩根，立香的脑子已经不清醒了，摩根骤然停下抽送，她被吊在欲望的中心点不上不下，反而难耐地扭着腰无意识地索求，摩根在她腰侧掐了一把，立香小小地叫唤了一声，努力睁着迷蒙的眼睛去聚焦跟他对视，她听到摩根说：“有人来了。”

  立香喘息着，有点呆滞地扭过头去看大门的方向，外面人的声音她很熟悉，沉静中夹带着威严的命令口吻，是亚瑟，他说：“摩根，开门，是我。”

  紧接着就是莫德雷德恼火又焦躁的声音：“这个时候你居然还有功夫喊门？”接着就是巨大的撞击声，大概是莫德雷德在试图用某种暴力的方式突入，但是他失败了。

  “搞什么鬼？！”莫德雷德怒吼，“母后！回答我！”

  “是魔法结界……”这是亚瑟在说话，“摩根你到底在干什么？！把门打开！”

  “原来你之前说他们会找来不是假话，你出门前告诉过别人你的行踪？”摩根不慌不忙地又顶了立香两下，后者已经被操得不知东南西北了，只是迷茫地重复着她的话，“我说了……什么？”

  那双魅惑的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着立香看了一会，摩根忽然把她从床上抱了起来，性器也从她体内滑出，层层叠叠的嫩肉蠕动着裹上来想要挽留住硬热的阴茎，饶是摩根也被她含得低喘了一声，他宠爱又揶揄地看了她满面潮红的脸庞，低声调笑说：“真是个小骚货，那么容易就被肏熟了。”  
    
  立香不知道摩根抱着她要去那里，直到他们来到门边，门外莫德雷德和亚瑟的声音也愈发清晰起来，摩根面对面抱着立香把她抵在墙上，重新插进那个尚未完全闭合的小穴里，这次他插入得极深，狠狠碾压过收缩的肉壁一下就顶到了要命的地方，而后就是不间断的抽插，立香发出一声满含情欲的惊叫，双腿缠紧了摩根的腰肢，这个动作也只是让她更加贴紧对方的身体，方便摩根的进出。

  门外的两人都听到了里面的动静，不约而同的沉默了下来，立香却是实在被干狠了，叫的一声高过一声，胡乱地啜泣求饶，她只听到门外的人很快又开始情绪激烈地争吵命令着什么，但立香已经听不清内容了，视线一阵阵发白，她最后听到的是轰然一声巨响，大门被强行突入，亚瑟手持圣剑满面寒霜地冲了进来，应该是用它破坏了摩根的法术，他森冷的绿眼睛带着慑人的光，莫德雷德的脸色同样阴沉，满身戾气和怒意，像是下一秒就要爆发。

  而摩根毫无惧色地面对着他们，甚至因为被揭露而兴奋着，他当着这二人的面低头含住立香的嘴唇，舌尖和性器上下一起抵入到深处，立香感觉自己整个人被快感操控着，甬道抽搐着绞得死紧，把摩根吮吸得舒服极了，她在他浓郁的湿吻中融化了，高潮时纤细的小腿忍不住紧紧盘着摩根的腰际，而后者也痛快地射在她体内。

  摩根放过立香的嘴唇，而她还因为喘息急促吐露着湿润艳红的舌尖，漂亮的蓝眼睛失去了神采，一副被玩坏的样子放空地看着某处，他捏着立香湿漉漉的小脸转向亚瑟和莫德雷德让他们看到她被肏的一塌糊涂的样子，笑着问道：“jealous？（嫉妒吗？）”


End file.
